Many fences include sides including a plurality of members that are positioned in vertically or horizontally disposed rows. Fences may include two such sides positioned on both sides of an inner frame of the fence. In a typical fence structure, a number of central support posts, formed from 4″×4″s, for example, are located a predetermined distance one from another. At least one board, and generally a plurality of boards, such as 2″×4″s, are positioned between each of the successive central support posts in order to create the inner frame of the fence. A plurality of fence siding members may then be attached to this fence frame in order to provide the outer surface or surfaces of the fence. These siding members may be added to both sides of the fence frame. In one embodiment, these fence materials may be vinyl extruded siding such as would generally be provided as siding for a house or other building.
Materials, such as vinyl sidings, when used for two opposite sides of a fence, will be spaced from one another due to the inner frame of the fence. In such a configuration, the interior of the fence may be substantially open between the two sides and is open at its top between the two sides, and at the ends of the fence structure. These openings expose the interior of the fence to intrusion by water and moisture, and a variety of insects, such as ants, bees, wasps, hornets, other insects, and small animals. Further, when made with particular materials, the various members comprising the fence sides may be susceptible to warping, which disrupts the appearance of the fence, and may weaken the physical structure of the fence. In response to these drawbacks, caps may be provided to cover such openings in a fence. Many caps which may be used on such fencing systems are not aesthetically pleasing in that the attachment points are visible on the outside of the fence. Further, many caps are not sufficient to prevent the ingress of weather, water, moisture, or insects and small animals. Also, fence systems generally do not include caps formed to cover the openings located at the ends of fences.
Thus, there is a need for a simple yet effective barrier against water, moisture, insects, and small animal intrusion into the interior of a fence. Further, it would be desirable to provide members for a fence system which form a tight fit and are easily attached to the fence. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide members designed to cover the openings at the ends of fences. Finally, it would be desirable to provide fence members that are relatively permanent, simple to install, cost-effective, and which permit a wide range of sizes.